


Thorin Oakenshield Oneshots

by LunaXial



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, Multi, Oneshot, Romance, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXial/pseuds/LunaXial
Summary: Here's a compilation of all my Thorin Oakenshield x Reader oneshots from Tumblrhttp://luna-xial.tumblr.com/post/170400691753/master-list





	1. Comfort

_Your chest was bloomed with a neon red as you were sprawled across a medical bed after the war. You took Azog’s blade for him._

_Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to fix your wounds, but you stopped him. “It’s too late...” you mumbled as you ran your hand along his cheek._

_"I love you Thorin Oakenshield, don't you dare forget that.." those were your last words as you smiled tearily, then slowly fell into an eternal sleep._

 

"(Name)!!!" Thorin yelled out as he woke from the nightmare that had plagued his dreams since the ending of The Battle of The Five Armies.

Sitting up from his bed he immediately knew the only way he would calm down is if he saw you. Trying to be as quiet as possible for the muscular man, he crept his way to your chambers.

He knew Dis would have his head if he caught him, after all, it was the night before you were to be wed to the dwarf. But he didn't care. Opening the door it gave a small noise of protest.

That was all it took for you to stir. "Hnnm...?" you didn't even notice him as you sat up, rubbing your eyes trying to get your vision to its normal state. Rubbing your face, you noticed Thorin in the doorway, looking his most vulnerable, and frightened.

"Thorin?" He whimpered as you said his name. "(Name)..." He whispered, his voice cracking with unshed tears. "Come here.." as soon as those words left your lips, he was already beside you, holding you tight to his chest.

"Shhh.. I'm here.." he nodded listening to your heart beat, feeling your skin. All you could do is rub his back, comforting him like you've done many nights before this one. Him needing comfort from the only person who he could show his vulnerability to.

"Let me stay with you..." Again you nodded, gripping onto his slightly damp shirt from his sweat. "...Please" Pulling him fully into the bed you rested your head on his chest as he held you close, still needing comfort. Soon he fell into a deep sleep, you not that far behind, the warmth of him lulling you into sleep.

And you fell asleep in his arms, not wanting to have it any other way.


	2. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin Request  
> Thorin x OC:Thrayda 
> 
> Note: Thorin does die

Tears began to shed from Thrayda's bright turquoise eyes as she looked around the halls of Erebor. Thorin had just shattered her heart, as to why she was heading towards the exit of Erebor.

* * *

 

_~~~Flashback~~~ _

_Thrayda continued to help search for the Arkenstone as the rest of the company was also. "Find it!!" Thorin yelled as they continued to walk. Sitting up from the pile of gold, Thrayda began to make her way out of the treasure hall. "And where do you think you're going, wench?" Freezing, Thrayda's jaw clenched as she realized who the loud voice belonged to._

* * *

 

_Turning slightly, she tilted her head, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "What did you call me, Thorin?" He smirked slightly. His once warm blue eyes, were now cold and greedy. "I called you a wench, because that is what you are.No good for anything besides spreading your legs!" Several of the dwarves gasped. They had never even heard of a dwarf mistreating his one, verbally, or physically._

_Glaring at Thorin, Thrayda turned back around. "I'm done with this..." She murmured as she picked up her dress as she ran out of the room. Before she was fully out of the room, she turned around and grabbed the courting braid that was framing the side of her face. Forcefully taking out the clasp, you threw the dark blue bead at his feet before taking apart the braid._

_All the dwarves stopped their searching and watched as the clasping bead fell to the floor. "By my beard..." Balin said as he saw Thrayda fully walk out of the room. "She just cut off the courting...I've never seen this in my entire life..." He whispered as her footsteps grew faint._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Sniffling she walked out of Erebor and stared at the elves who were pointing arrows at her, with a raised brow. "Can I help you all?" Thranduil soon made his way to the front of the elves. "You are Thorin's soon to be wife, are you not?" He said with his head tilted, no emotion in his voice.

Glaring at the elf, she laughed bitterly. "Well not anymore! He's beyond help now...." Thranduil noticed the still unraveling braid without a bead on the side of her cheek. "I see.." He said before turning his elk slightly. "Get on." He commanded, looking ahead at the horizon that was now setting.

The dark brunette tilted her head. "Why would an elf help a dwarf?" A ghost of a smirk appeared on the Woodland King's face. "You just ended your courtship, you have no home, and it's about to be nightfall.." Thrayda's situation dawned on her causing her to frown and nod. "You make a very valid point.." She said while climbing onto the elk with much, MUCH difficulty.

Soon as Thrayda was on the large elk, Thranduil clicked his tongue and rode off with her to the now re-inhabited city of Dale.

As they both were sitting in Thranduil's tent, Gandalf barged through the entrance with a frown. As he began to speak, he suddenly looked over to Thrayda's form in shock. "What happened?" Thrayda sighed and leaned back into the small chair. "Thorin..His mind...He's gone mad with the gold sickness..Gandalf he called me a wench and basically a whore!!!" She huffed angrily.

~Timeskip~

"War is upon you, Thranduil!" Gandalf said as Thranduil continued to lounge in his miniature throne. Thranduil rolled his eyes causing Gandalf to glare. "Since when did my council not mean anything?!" Was all that Thrayda could hear from her sleeping quarters as she tried to sleep.

The following morning, Thrayda could hear everyone arming themselves. Leaving her room, she headed towards Thranduil's tent and walked in to see Thranduil with maids all around him, dressing him in silver armor.

"What's going on?" She said with furrowed brows. "We are going to give Thorin one last chance to hand over what is mine, and what goes to that bowman...Bard, I think his name was.." He said as his chest plate got tightened, causing him to grunt.

"I'll go get ready then with the others.." She said turning to leave, her dark brown hair swaying behind her, as it got unleashed from the large braid she had in her hair the previous night. "You will not.." Turning around slightly she frowned. "'Why not?"

Thranduil turned around and waved his hand, causing the maids to scurry off quickly. "You will stay here, because of the fact that women are to be protected, not thrown into the front lines. If anything changes, I shall send someone for you." He said with a glare, making it obvious she didn't have a say in this. "There will also be a guard outside of your door if your planning on trying to sneak away once we leave" He called as Thrayda began to walk away.

Huffing Thrayda turned away and stormed to her chambers as a guard trailed behind her, making sure she didn't go anywhere besides her bedding chambers. Slamming the door in the guards face, Thrayda plopped onto the old bed and sighed. She didn't want to face Thorin but she did miss the old company of everyone else.

'I need rest...Staying up all hours isn't good for me..' She thought as she stared up at the ceiling and began to shut her eyes.

~Timeskip once more hehe last one, I promise~

"-ayda..."  
  


"Thrayda!"

Grunting softly, Thrayda opened one eye to see Bilbo hovering over her with a hand on her shoulder. "Bilbo? What is it? Why aren't you back in Erebor?" She questioned as she sat up, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"You need to come help, now.." Thrayda raised an eyebrow. "Why would anyone need my help.." Then she heard it, orc screaming, trolls smashing buildings in Dale, and women's screams of being sliced. "What happened?!" She yelled as she got up immediately and grabbed an old sword under the bed.

Bilbo sighed. "I gave the Arkenstone to Thranduil to give to Thorin, that way they both could get what they wanted and no war but..........Thorin thought otherwise, and then orcs--"

"I get the picture, Bilbo.."

"-Now we need to hurry!" He said, grabbing her arm and began pulling her out of Dale. "Wait, where are we going?!" Bilbo huffed and stomped his foot before yelling. "THORIN IS BEING CORNERED AND YOU ARE THE BEST FIGHTER HERE!!! NOW YOU ARE GOING OUT TO THAT BATTLEFIELD OR I AM DRAGGING YOU!" He finished, panting slightly from his outburst. "Now let's go!" He continued dragging her to the battlefield once more.

Once they were on the battlefield, Thrayda immediately saw Thorin, and Azog, dueling. Thorin was on the ground and Azog was on top of him with a blade. "THORIN!!!!" She yelled, running past all the orcs surrounding her, slicing them as she went.

Thorin looked over and happiness shone in his eyes, along with regret and sadness. Before Thrayda could get close enough to get Azog off of him, all the sudden she saw a blade go through Azog's heart, pushing him away.

"Thorin!" She yelled as she ran over to him and helped him sit down. "You're hurt..." She said with her eyes widening at the size of the wound, as blood seeped into the snow. Bilbo walked up next to them and helped put pressure on the wound as she pushed a couple of loose strands out of his face.

"T-thorin..You'll be okay! Everything'll be okay.." Thrayda said as she held him. Tears began gathering in Bilbo's blue eyes as he saw the blood staining his hands. "Farewell, Master burglar. Go back to your books...Your armchair...Plant your trees, watch them grow.....Thrayda my love..My one..I am sorry I did not cherish you more....If the world valued..Cough..Food and cheer, over gold, this world would be a merrier place..."

He pushed Bilbo's hands away and cupped Thrayda's face as he kissed her weakly. "I am so sorry Men Iananubukhs, Athanu men  (My love, My queen)" He whispered as his eyes grew dark and he stopped breathing. "Thorin?...T-thorin wake up.. _ **.THORIN!"**_  Thrayda yelled as she collapsed onto his bloodied chest, sobbing.


	3. Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re Thorin’s One and you are hit with the poisoned arrow during the barrel escape in Mirkwood. Your life is threatened by the poison consuming your system.

**Dialogue prompt request:**

**47\. "You aren't dying! Not on my watch!"**

**48\. "You truly love her, don't you?"**

**51\. "I swear on all the gold in the world, I won't let anyone hurt you."**

 

Sounds of the roaring river crashed against your ears making you want to cover them and groan out for it to stop, barrels crashed against one another over and over again, anyone with sea sickness would be puking right now. Looking up from your barrel, you cried out happily as you realized what Bilbo had done, he saved you all. Then, a horn rang out.

"Dammit," you muttered as you saw an elf in silver armor close the gate to your freedom. Barrels clanked together as the entire company tried to get through the closed gate by the power of the tide. Looking towards Thorin you saw that he was already looking at you worriedly, scanning you over for any injuries the barrel may have caused your form. Before this journey you were the Blacksmith's daughter in the Blue Mountains and you seemed to have caught Thorin's eye. Within only a few months you agreed to let him court you, seeing as how your parents often spoke of One's and how they were a once in a life time thing.

Seeing his worry, you nodded at him with a reassuring smile on your face, but then it soon dimmed into a face of shock as you heard the swish of an arrow piercing flesh. Looking up to the gates keeper, you saw a black arrow had pierced through his chest as he came tumbling into the water.

'Oh no..' you thought, then you heard the sound confirming your fear. The orcs had arrived. Cursing under your breath your brain went through a million plans on how to get out of this situation, but stopped at one that loudly screamed in your mind. 'Get up there and get this gate to open' Was all you thought as you shimmied out of the barrel and leapt onto the smooth stone steps.

"(Name)?!!!"

"What're you doing?!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

You heard the company yell at you as you dodged the guards trying to fend off the orcs and pushed the gate lever upwards. The company swooshed forward as the tide pushed them through the opening gates and further down the river. Just as you were about to jump in your barrel, you heard the swish again. Eyes widening in shock you looked down at your leg where the arrowhead pierced you and let out a gasp of pain. "No...NO!" Thorin screamed as he saw you fall into the barrel, the arrow snapping in two. Letting out a grunt of pain, you gripped onto the barrel so hard your knuckles were so pale it made Jack Frost seem tan. 'Focus on happy thoughts, focus on your upcoming life with Thorin, focus on cute babies...' You chanted in your head as you tried to not scream out because of the throbbing pain ripping through your nerves and up your spine.

It felt like years that you were in the water while the company battled it out with the orcs, but it finally seemed to come to an end as you felt hands grip you out of the barrel and onto a warm sunbathed rock.

" **You aren't dying! Not on my watch!"**  Thorin yelled in anguish as he pulled his One into his arms while commanding Oin to examine your leg. "It was a poisoned arrow..." Oin muttered in grief as he felt the black poison and pulled his hand back, showing the stain on his fingers from touching the wound. "Thorin, we need to get her to safety so she can be treated." Oin tried to say calmly as you tried to breathe deeply through your nose.

"You don't think I know that?!" Thorin yelled at his company member with tears in his eyes while cradling you close, wanting to comfort you and take away all the pain. Then, a shadow of a man appeared. "She seems hurt." A man calmly stated as he examined the scene before him. "You don't say." Kili uttered under his breath, annoyed with the man, as he stared at his future aunt with worry. Glaring at Kili, the man walked forward. "I may be able to help."

_TimeSkip_

The mysterious man later gave the company his name, Bard of Laketown otherwise known as Esgaroth. Currently, you're lying in his bed with Oin, Balin, and Thorin tending to you.

Sweat beaded down your forehead as the poison started to take effect, your body trembling as you felt ice cold despite your skin sweltering in heat. Your face seemed hollow and lifeless as you gripped onto the bedsheets as Oin pulled more pieces of the arrow that broke in your leg.

"I need something to stop the poison from spreading.." Oin muttered worriedly as he searched through his medical bag. "K-kingsfoil.." You muttered under your breath. "What?" Oin looked up at you confused.

"It's.. _pant_.. A.. Weed. It has.. medical properties for wounds such as these.." You gasped out as you stopped a groan of pain escaping your lips as you glanced around the room. "Find some.. Humans sometimes  _pant_  give it to the pigs." You grunted as you fell back against the pillows, not having any more strength to hold your head up.

"I NEED KINGSFOIL!" Thorin yelled out as Bofur jumped, hearing his leader from the other room. "Sir Bard, where do ye think I may find some kingsfoil?" Bard looked confused "It's a weed... We feed it to the pigs, there." Bard pointed out the window to a small pig pen on the other side of the bridge above the water. Bofur nodded and fixed his hat, rushing out the door and running to the pig pens to get the weed.

While Bofur ran to the pens, Thorin ran to your side, gripping your hand as tears rolled down his eyes. He barely met his One, and he was already on the brink of losing her so soon in their life together. "Thorin, until I get the medicine, she needs to rest." Oin advised as he stood up, putting his medical tool randomly in his bag.

Thorin knew this meant it was time to leave the room to let her rest without worrying for everyone who was worrying about her, but he couldn't. "I can't leave her when she needs me the most." He spoke through clenched teeth as he gripped your hand tighter while you panted and a pained look on your face.

"As a medical professional, Thorin, she needs to rest without disturbance." Oin placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. Letting out a shaky sigh, Thorin leaned over to you and pressed a chaste kiss against your temple mumbling his love for you before he carefully placed your hand softly on the blanket surrounding you.

Walking out into the common area, the company watched Thorin like a hawk as he slid onto a chair and put his head in his hands. Emotions rolled off him in waves as he felt anger, sadness, love, hate, and fear crashing through him all at once.

Bofur soon came back with two fistfuls of Kingsfoil and Oin rushed him into the bedroom to take care of you while Thorin clenched his fists in fury as Dwalin wouldn't let him through while your pain tore through the walls in form of soundwave.   
"You truly love her, don't you?" Bard said while cleaning out his pipe. "It is rare to find your One, but once you do, you have an unbreakable love for each other." Balin explained as a crystal tear rolled down Thorin's cheek before he decided to face the son of men.

"Aye, I will forever love Men Iananubukhs---"

Thorin was interrupted by Oin opening the door, "Thorin, the lass wants you." Nodding, Thorin stood up and walked into the bedroom to see you still looking ill, but color has returned to your cheeks and you looked over at him, your eyes sparkling with life again.

"Thorin.." You called with a small smile as he rushed to your side and gripped your hand. "How are you feeling?" He murmured while pressing soft kisses to your cheeks. A small giggle left you as you closed your eyes as his beard tickled your face softly.

"Better, I don't feel like I'm going to croak anymore." You joked lightly as he held you close to him.

 **"I swear on all the gold in the world, I won't let anyone hurt you** ever again" He muttered as he pressed a kiss to your lips softly. You smiled as you return the kiss while he held you close, both of you fearing for the future.

  
"When we take back Erebor, I will have you guarded against any peril, if not by trusted guards, I'll do it myself." Thorin swore as he drew circles with his thumb on your cheek.

But as long as you two had each other, you knew you'd be alright. No matter what the future threw at you.

"Men Iananubukhs Menu (Name)"

"Men Iananubukhs Menu Thorin"


	4. I'd Postpone a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect rainy day between Thorin and his S/O

The rain calmly tapped against the glass, the world spun slowly as the clouds rolled by the greying sky, the atmosphere chilled in the most delightful way. Sighing happily you leaned your head against the chilled glass, your skin getting goosebumps from the chill spreading across your forehead.

Your lashes fell down to lightly sweep under your eyes as you shut them in your moment of peace. “You may catch a cold like that.” Thorin’s husky voice broke the silence, pushing himself slightly against the mattress to watch you better. You grinned, your eyes opening slowly as you pulled back from the window.

“Is that so?” You responded, amusement clear in your tone as your turned to look back at him.

The gentle light that cascaded into the room fell upon his figure perfectly. His muscles illuminated, as well as the sheet around his hips. His hair beads twinkling in the light. Your own form was illuminated in a nice glow, your hair tousled from sleeping, the blanket wrapped around your form like a towel.

Not hearing a response, you smiled softly and returned your attention to the rainy landscape before you.

Shuffling noises were heard in the room before Thorin’s two strong arms were wrapped around your middle, his chest pressed against your back. The unexpected warmth sent chills up your spine as you leaned into his embrace.

Thorin pressed gentle kisses to your cheek, his beard and mustache lightly scratching against your skin. Another happy sigh left your mouth as you closed your eyes again.

A knock ruined your moment of bliss, causing your eyes to snap open. “Let me guess, another council meeting?” You asked rhetorically, moving out of his embrace to put on a robe. Thorin paused, looking between you and the door.

He said nothing as he walked to the door and opened it slowly. Thorin opened it just enough so he could stick his head out and began talking rapidly in Khuzdul.

Turning back around, Thorin shut the door as his eyes scanned across the room for you. “(Name)?” He called out, holding the sheet around his lower half. “Yes, Thorin?” You called back, coming out of the private bathroom. “What is it?” You asked, tightening the robe around your waist. “I thought you had a meeting.” You stated, your mood turning sour at the thought of being left alone yet again.

“And not spend time with my lovely (wife/husband)?” He grinned as he pulled you back to him. “For you my dear, I’d postpone a war.”


	5. But A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thorin get married!
> 
> Fem!Reader in this one

As the maids continued to fix flowers into your hair, adding small details on the pure white dress, you looked into the mirror as your eyes widened.

Your lips were a deep alluring red, your (E/C) eyes were bright and sparkling while your hair was pulled into a thick French braid, only your (Bang type) and a section of hair for a courting braid was left untouched as you smiled softly. Yes, you were getting married.

Or courted as some say. "It's time.." Dwalin said from the entryway causing you to turn slightly, your form-fitting dress turning with you ever so slightly.

"My..Lass, Thorin is lucky to have ye." He said with slightly wide eyes as a rare, but a fond smile grew on his face. "Come...Everyone is waiting.." He said as you were given your bouquet, latching onto his arm as he led you into the wedding hall.

The wedding ballad soon coursed through the air as Dwalin and you walked down the aisle together, Thorin in a bright blue robe with his crown on his head as he waited at the alter, his jaw dropped while his bright silver/blue eyes widened at the sight of you.

Squeezing Dwalin's hand gently you nodded to him as you walked up the small stone steps, a small distance away from Thorin.

Handing Dis your bouquet, Thorin and you both grasped hands and looked deep into each other's eyes as Balin began the ceremony.

**.**

**.**

 

Sunlight dipped into the room as the white curtains didn't do much to block the bright lighting. Scrunching your nose you turned slightly and buried your face in Thorin's chest as his eyes fluttered open.

A rare smile formed on his face as Thorin traced over your marriage braid, his other hand rubbing gentle circles over your hip. "Hnnn..Thorin?" You mumbled into his chest, causing him to chuckle.

Smiling at the deep vibrations in his chest, you sat up and rested your head on his shoulder as he clutched you close. "Yes, Men Iananubukhs?" Thorin said softly, continuing to trace the braid before running his hands through your hair causing a smile to form once again.

"Y'know if you keep doing that... _Yawn_ I'm going to fall back asleep.." You said with a giggle as Thorin hummed softly, flipping to where you were under him, his arms tight around your hips as he buried his face in your neck. Squealing softly, you ran your fingers through his dark brown locks.

Humming in content, Thorin rested his head above your naked chest, closing his eyes again.

"Is this a dream...A figment of my imagination.." Thorin mumbled causing you to raise your eyebrow and glance down at him. "What do you mean?" You questioned softly, leaning against the fluffy pillows.

"You, men iananubukhs.. You being here..Yesterday's ceremony..It feels like a sweet dream that will shatter when I wake.. And I'll be back in the Blue mountains.." He mumbled as he nestled closer to your warmth as you sighed playfully.

Thorin goes into these kinds of states a lot. He sometimes will think that meeting you in the Shire, reclaiming Erebor, almost getting killed, and now getting married, was all along thrilling dream. Until you bring him back to reality, of course.

"I am here Thorin..." You said slightly louder than a mumble, bringing his hand to your heart, which was beating wildly. "...And this heart will forever beat for you.." You said softly as you brought his head up and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.


	6. Welcome to Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader, pregnancy, fluff

This is a remake of a story I did a veryyy long time ago, so hopefully you guys like it!

Thorin smiled fondly, his arms wrapped around your middle as he rubbed your stomach ever so softly, pressing soft kisses to your temple as the two of you sat peacefully in front of the roaring fire. It had been two years since the reclaiming of his homeland, and now he had everything he could ever want. He had his home, he had you, and he had another gift coming along.

Thorin closed his eyes and his mind began to drift into the past. Images floated past his eyelids as the thought of your first meeting, during the desolation. You were a young dwarrowdam from the Iron Hills, coming to visit Thorin, an arranged meeting. You were his bride to be, arranged by Thror.

As dragonfire swept the land, Thorin protected you against Smaug, taking you and his people away from the new home of a drake of the North. You told him then that crown or not, you’d be there for him. You two began courting ever since.

Feeling the kick in your stomach brought a smile to his face as you lazily rubbed your fingers along his thicker ones, running over the callouses and rings with a pleased smile on your face. Thorin’s smile grew as he remembered the night you two wed, his wounds still healing from the Battle, but he didn’t want to wait to have you as his wife and Queen of Erebor.  

You two waited on having children until the reconstruction of Erebor was completed, but now, you were nine months along in your pregnancy and honestly couldn’t wait for this to be over. You had to have help getting out of bed, you couldn’t bathe on your own (mostly because Thorin didn’t want anything happening to you when you were alone in a giant pool of water), and according to Thorin, you couldn’t even eat without assistance.

Thorin ordered to all staff that you weren’t to lift a finger for anything while this pregnancy lasted.

You didn’t realize it, but Thorin began humming a soft tune in your ear as he rubbed your stomach, the actions almost causing you to fall asleep. Almost. Suddenly your eyes flew open as you lurched forward, gripping your stomach, a pained groan coming out of you as you slammed your eyes shut. “What’s wrong?!” Thorin questioned, worry filling his ocean blue eyes as he held onto you, not knowing what to do to take away your pain. Shaking your head, you nodded toward the door, “The baby is coming.” You announced as another contraction rolled through you, causing you to take deep breaths. “I’m alright, just wasn’t expecting this..” You mumbled as you felt Thorin stiffen behind you in shock.  

“The...baby...is coming…” He repeated to himself, a daze over his eyes.

“Thorin?”

“We need to get you to Oin.” He said, snapping out of his daze, lifting you up bridal style as he cautiously, but quickly brought you to the medical wing.

“OIN!” Thorin screeched as he burst into the medical wing, quickly setting you down on an available bed as you focused on breathing, your eyes still closed tight. “Yes, Thorin?” Oin questioned as he hurriedly placed his medical herb book down. Lifting his eyes, Oin gasped once he saw your state. “Oh dear..” Oin mumbled as he called to the midwife on call, “Thorin, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Oin said as the midwife gathered her materials.  

Thorin scoffed, “I’m not leaving my One during the hardest battle of her life!” he finished as you let out a small moan of pain, grabbing at the sheets.

“Thorin, now’s not the time to argue.” You glare, the pain making you agitated.

Thorin began to protest, but you shot another look at him. “Thorin, when you hear me in pain you’re going to try and get this to stop… You need to let them do their job.” You growled, causing Thorin to sigh and reluctantly let Oin and Gloin pull him away from the room.

Hours went by as groans of pain filled the halls, waking the company successfully. “Where’s (Name)?” Bilbo questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, not noticing the pacing Thorin. “Giving birth.” Gloin said nonchalantly, carving a wooden toy for the small child that would soon emerge.

“You can do this, Queen (Name), one more push!” The midwife encouraged as you took in a large gulp of air before pushing. Your face was red and beads of sweat dripped down your temples as you groaned, feeling the baby pushing it’s own way out of you.

“One more!” Oin instructed as he prepared to catch the baby. Grunting you nodded as you grabbed onto the midwife’s hand, squeezing tight as you pushed as hard as you could.

“That’s it!” Oin declared with a cheer as you fell limp into the pillows, exhaustion racking your body. “It’s a boy.” The midwife cooed to you as the baby was taken away to be cleaned.

Thorin burst into the medical room once more, “Is everything okay?!” Thorin questioned, not seeing the baby with you, and your eyes shut as you laid limp against the pillows. “Everything went fine.” Oin said with a small grin, carrying your baby boy wrapped in soft linen as he cried quietly.

Opening your eyes you smiled through your exhaustion, holding your hands out for your child. Oin gently passed the child into your arms as you held him to your chest, letting him feed.

“What shall we name him?” Thorin questioned as he sat at your bedside, now holding the small babe as you rested. Humming to yourself, you cracked open your eyes again. “How about after your grandfather, Thrain?” You questioned, thinking about how close Thorin was to his father and grandfather.  

Smiling, Thorin nodded, letting the baby hold his finger. “Prince Thrain.” He declared as you smiled at the scene before you, just now taking notice of the company awkwardly standing

Chuckling you motioned them forward, “Come say hello.” You offered, bringing the blanket over your shoulders. Your eyes drooping slightly.

“Welcome to Erebor, Prince Thrain.” Dwalin mumbled as Thorin passed Thrain to his best friend.

After the company got their fill of the baby, you were ready to pass out, so Thorin sent the company away for the night as you held the baby close in your arms, drifting to sleep as Thorin held the two of you protectively, the position of a new father already bringing out his protective instincts.  


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a terrible migraine, Thorin decides to comfort them

 

Climbing off your pony you let out a pained sigh, rubbing the bridge of your nose to try and stop the pain. You’ve had headaches before, but none like this.

All you wanted was peace and quiet to rest your head... However...

After setting up camp, the dwarves were loud and rambunctious, following the tradition they’ve created during the journey. Usually their song and jokes would’ve made you smile and joke along with them, but not tonight. Tonight you sat off away from the roaring group, leaning against a large oak tree while you tried to stop your skull from trying to kiss your brain with its pulses.

 

You rested your head in between your knees as you rubbed your temples, only soothing your problem slightly. This did not go unnoticed by a certain dwarf king.

“Are you alright?” Thorin questioned in a hushed soft voice, crouching next to you. Whimpering slightly you shook your head, bringing it up slowly to not cause more pain. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make a fuss.” You muttered an apology as Thorin took his place next to you. “Where does it hurt?” His voice now laced with concern for you.

 

Pointing to the top and front of your head, another look of pain crossed your usually bright features, the pounding flaring up again as Bofur made a particularly funny joke to get the company roaring with laughter.

 

Bringing you close in his arms, Thorin hushed your confused yelp and brought you into his lap. Bringing your head to his chest, he seemingly blocked off all the sound from around you with his thick furs. Confusion turned into bliss as his hands wove themselves into the top of your hair, massaging the pain away ever so slightly. His other hand took its place on your temple, rubbing soft circles to ease the pounding in the front of your skull.

 

Thorin knew he couldn’t get the company to stay quiet throughout the night, but he did know he could tend to you until you were your bright self again. After all, that’s was ones do.  ** _Comfort_**  each other in times of need.


	8. Selfish

“Dwalin, Balin?” You called, trying to catch the attention of the intimidating dwarf while you took a break from moving rubble. It’s been a few months since the Battle of The Five Armies and after everyone got healed, well, let’s just say Erebor’s progressing very quickly into being what it used to. The company was very grateful for your help; you were from a different world, Earth, so you had different thinking when it came to getting things done.

But now you wanted answers. You weren’t concerned with how you got here, the consequences of your decision to stay, or even concerned with some of your battle wounds that were still healing. You were concerned with how Thorin was acting recently.

On the journey, and on the battle field, Thorin saw you as his equal. He was impressed by your strength and leadership skills. It didn’t hurt that you also took the blade of Azog the Defiler for him. But now? Now he refused to speak to you, never coming to greet you like the rest of the company when you told the decision of you staying in their world to help restore the kingdom of Erebor.

He was giving you the cold shoulder, and you didn’t like it. So, you decided to do something about it.

“What is it lass?” Dwalin responded, wiping sweat off his forehead and began to stretch, it was quite the workout to move so many boulders out of the entrance hall. Balin looked up from his checklist of supplies to give you his attention as well.

“Why is Thorin acting so differently?” You questioned, if anyone would know, it would be Dwalin. He was Thorin’s best friend for Durin’s sake!

Dwalin paused mid-stretch and looked over at you, “What do you mean, different?”

“He always leaves the room while I’m around, he never speaks to me anymore, I thought we were friends…” You trailed off, lifting another rock and moving it into a wheel barrel.

A puzzled look crossed Dwalin’s face as he pondered why the king would act in such a way. To the woman he seemed to fancy, unheard of.

“It seems rather unusual that he would act like that to you (Name)” Balin said, having a thoughtful look cross his features.

“I would love to give you an answer Lassie, but I frankly don’t know why he would act this way.” Dwalin responded finally, Balin nodding in agreement.

Sighing you nodded, “It’s okay, I figured it was a long shot anyways…Thanks though.” Dwalin grunted in response and began to lift boulders again.

Day soon turned into night, but it didn’t make any difference to your troubled thoughts. They plagued your sleep, leaving you staring at the rocky ceiling of your chambers, mind racing.

“Screw it” You said out loud as you grabbed your robe, walking out into the maze-like corridors.

“Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go” Your voice travelled through the halls and into the ears of Thorin who sat up in his bed, reviewing the history of his people.

His ears perked up as he sat down the ancient book, curious as to who was out wandering this late at night. Grabbing his dark blue robe he quietly entered the corridor and began to follow the melodic voice further into the halls.

“May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet” You continued to sing, staring at the runes carved into the walls, hand trailing over them.

“May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay” Thorin looked at you behind a rock pillar. For years he had wondered if he would ever lay eyes on his One, and he believes he has. But now he is scared, scared of what will happen when he takes this step.

For months now he told himself to stay away, you were from a different world. You had family, friends, a home of your own to return to. He couldn’t ask for you to give up your entire life for him.

The familiar tug that he pushed away for so long returned to his chest as he watched you twirl a bit, the moonlight making your skin glow like a goddess as you sang. You were like a siren, drawing him in. He couldn’t fight it.

He didn’t want to fight it anymore.

Stepping out from behind the pillar, Thorin watched you for another moment, relishing in the peaceful expression you held.

“I didn’t expect to see you out this late, (Name).” Thorin said lowly, barely above a whisper, as to not wake any other dwarf that could ruin this moment with you.

Jumping you twirled around, wide eyed to be caught wandering the halls so late in the night. A sheepish smile crossed your features. “I couldn’t sleep...” You mumbled, tightening your robe around your frame.

Thorin gave a small smile causing you to grin slightly. Looking around the hall, you decided to break the lingering tension.

“Why have you been avoiding me, Thorin?” You questioned calmly, running your fingers over the intricate design of runes decorating the walls.

Thorin swallowed the lump in his throat. ‘Now or never’ He thought as he cleared his throat.

“Let’s speak somewhere more private?” He offered, nodding his head to the hall leading to his bedroom. Reluctantly you nodded, after all this was going to give you answers.

You sat in Thorin’s lounge chair next to the fireplace he had in his chambers, him sitting across from you. “Well?” You said, crossing your arms over your chest.

Thorin looked up at you before looking at the fire. “I couldn’t be _selfish_ …” He mumbled, causing you to raise a brow.

“Thorin, what are you talking about?” You questioned, watching him like Bombur watching a cake being made.

“You have another life, family, friends, a home… I couldn’t just take that away from you by admitting to you—” He cut himself off as he rested his head in his hands, silver and black locks cascading in front of his face.

Seeing Thorin so frustrated made your heart ache as you leaned forward, placing a hand on his knee. “Admitting what to me?” You spoke softly, hoping maybe a lowered tone would soothe him.

Thorin dropped his hands and looked up at you, silver toned blue eyes that could cut through steel turned into warm caring ones as he held your hand in his.

“Admitting to you…. that I love you.”


End file.
